Persona 4 My Style
by JokerBone
Summary: Read it just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Persona 4 My Style**

_Hey guys its Yu here Admin has Played Persona 4 you should to this will eventually spoil ALOT - Yu_

_So DISCLAIMER big bro or Admin does not own Persona 4 or any ATLUS games...sadly. - Nanako_

* * *

**Setting: Inaba Station ; Time: Sat. 6:35PM**

_We are now arriving at Yasoinaba, Well this my stop_ Nathan thought he exits the the train " Looking for Yu-senpai "

" Did you just say Yu because thats me "

" Yu its been years, its me Nathan "

" Nathan! Sorry you aren't here on a happier note " _Dang it why is he here during a time like this_

" Yea.. So do I " Nathan perks up abit " So I will be staying at this Amagi Inn place "

" Of Course I am guessing your tired I will take you there "

" Thanks Man " Nathan passed out

* * *

**Location:? Time:?**

_" Welcome to the velvet room " bizarre-looking man said " So you are here for a reason you are bound to someones fate I am here to help you, oh I almost forgot I am Igor and this is Margret "_

_" Hello I am Margret mine and Igor's purpose will be apparent soon enough but until then people are worried so.. go! "_

* * *

**Location: Amagi Inn Time:Sun. 3:00am **

This female brunette is staring at you " Your awake, Your alive I'm Yukiko Amagi you'll be staying here at this inn sorry bout' your parents "

" Thanks now I can't breath get off me " Nathan said struggling

" Oh sorry " Yukiko blushes and gets off of Nathan

Nathan's stomach scream " If it isn't to much to ask could you please get me some food Yukiko? "

* * *

**R&R did you Enjoy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyz srry its been so long but lets get to it blah blah I only own the OCs blah bla**

* * *

**Location: Amagi Inn Time: Sun. 3:30am**

" Thank Goodness I was starved " he says before demolishing the food infront of him " This is delicious did you make this that fast? "

Yukiko blushes at the compliment " I j-just threw this together its not that good " she says the last part quiet

" Its amazing by the way were you watching something at midnight it was faint but I heard a scream of sorts " curious of what the girl did as he slept

Yukiko is obviously thrown off and stammers out " N-n-n-no it was n-n-nothing I wasnt watching the midnight channel... dang it well you were gonna learn eventually apparently this channel show your soul mate but whats weird is that what appeared was a girl so I have been thinking somethings up but I am not saying anything til it is definite so yea. Wanna help? " She asks like nothing about this is insane

" Sure this is quite interesting why not " he says like this is just the normal everyday thing

" Awesome well sleep we got school tomorrow " She hugs him his face is redder than Yukikos outfit

" G'night " he passes out _Thou art I and I arth thou you have established a social link with one of the Empress Arcana __**Yukiko Amagi RANK**_** 1**

* * *

**Location: Velvet Room Time: 3:30am? [ Skip first paragraph if you know of the wild card shiz ]**

" Welcome back to the Velvet Room " Igor says " No worries you are asleep in the real world I must tell you of how we will help you and your potential everyone has a inner self a persona if they can face that fact their greatest enemy becomes their greatest ally you have an interesting persona it is its own persona but you can have another of any kind so you can use us to summon personas for you wild card ability now this will become useful later " Igor lectures

" Also you must gain social links to help you succeed in your battles now go it is time for this adventure to officially... START " Margret says

* * *

**Location: Amagi Inn Time: Mon. 7:45am**

" Hey wake up Nathan we do have school " he groaned abit " I made food " he shot up and got ready

" Hey Kiko what for breakfast " he says sitting at the table

" W-w-whats with that nickname " she says blushing

" I thought it fit you well " he smiles faintly " So whats for breakfast "

" Its omelets wow admin wow THATS what you come up with WOW " Yukiko screams to nowhere

" Shh we arent supposed to know the exist " Nathan says quieting Yukiko down

**" Damn Straight now you didn't see or hear ANYTHING also I GET BETTER ON DA FOOD LATER SHUT IT"**

_Awkward Silence _

" Yay omelets " he scarfs down his omelet " That was delicious how did you learn to cook "

" Oh I was taught by the chefs downstairs " she says quaintly

* * *

_**Done with Chapter 2 Enjoy at BYE! R&R**_


End file.
